in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerald Edmarkson
|first = "The Hot Room" |last = Still appearing |goal = To become a successful animator To save the world from Galaximus' wrath |skills = Skilled in swordfighting and leading Knows how to animate |hometown = Echo Creek, Los Angeles |personality = Courageous Kind and friendly Usually smart A bit scatterbrained |alignment = Somewhere between lawful good and neutral good |profession = |affiliations = |country = United States of America |house = 742 Keyway Street |oldhome = Jelo's parents' house |birthdate = December 19, 1993 |birthplace = Los Angeles, California |occupation = Artist Animator Hero College student Part-time fast food clerk |salary = $50 a month |eyes = Brown |hair = Brown |hobbies = Drawing, animating |favcolor = Orange |heirloom = |member = Locked Room Gang |school = Echo Creek Academy (high school, graduated) University of Echo Creek (college) |username = @JeloLRG |weapon = Swords |abilities = Swordfighting |leader = Locked Room Gang (founder, co-leader) |skin = Fair |caption = Leader of the Gang. Well, one of them. |deathdate = |deathplace = |employer = |interests = Animating Drawing Video games YouTube videos Listening to music |strength = Intelligence Using swords |weakness = Apparently weak, due to being a regular human |stepsiblings = |grandparents = |loveinterests = |pets = |band = |band_position = |allies = The gang Gerry Rosewell Peter|universe = IaLR Universe (Earth)|planet = Earth|nemesis = Galaximus|weight = Medium|fears = Rollercoasters Losing his friends|media = In a Locked Room|quote = "Gang, let's go."|inspiration = , by name only}} Gerald'''http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:847940#113 Angelo "Jelo" Bartholomew Edmarkson'Stories: Time Stop is the founder and one of the leaders of the Locked Room Gang, a group of heroes who stop villains from taking over the multiverse, especially Galaximus. Gerald is usually considered one of the mascots of the ''IaLR series. He is roleplayed by . History Pre-Locked Rooms Jelo was born in Echo Creek, Los Angeles on Dec. 19, 1993. When he was at kindergarten, he met Rosewell, and they became friends. They entered the same high school and college. When he was 12 he joined a camp named Camp Sherlock. At one time, he went up the camp bus and looked at the Comet Observatory with a telescope, but quickly went back inside due to a traffic sign about to hit him. Entering the Rooms One faithful day when he was 23, Jelo and his friends were camping at a nearby forest. While Jelo was stuffing his face with a ton of marshmallows much to the confusion and chagrin of Rosewell, Peter told everyone a campfire story. The story was about the legend of a huge set of different universes called "Locked Rooms" and the entrance to it, said to be hidden there for hundreds of years. Jelo said, "That's crazy! A entrance leading to different universes?" Just when everyone didn't expect it, a Wizard Zombie jumped out of nowhere and started shooting spells at Jelo and his friends. Jelo then ran around like crazy, and was hit by the zombie's spell. The portal then suddenly activated when Jelo neared, and sucked Jelo in. Rosewell, worried about Jelo, rushed to the entrance, but it closed. Meanwhile, Gerry called the authorities about Jelo accidentally entering the rooms, but nobody believed him because they still think it's a mere legend. Gerry decided to go and research more on the Rooms' entrance in hopes of opening the entrance and saving his friend. Peter stared in shock, finding out that what he once thought as nothing but a fictional legend was actually real. Post-Locked Rooms After the gang escapes the Locked Rooms for the last time, Jelo was worrisome about the friends and family of "the missing ones". He decides to brush it off and enjoy the town celebration, but he felt really guilty, thinking about how would they react once they find out their loved ones ended up missing. He still stayed optimistic, however. After a bunch of apologies, Jelo returns to his normal, suburban lifestyle. He still hangs out with the Gang, though. Appearance In his first appearance in the Hot Room, he was the letters "Jelo" in an orange background, a result of a curse. Some time later in the Cold Room, Jelo became a Papa Louie-style person. He then became a cartoonish-style person. He has messy hair, a brown jacket, brown shoes, a brown belt, blue pants and a light blue shirt. In his Flipline look, he had an aqua and black shirt, which he still keeps. His current look now brings back his glasses. He now has brown sneakers, his pants now have more pockets and added seams, and he now wears a light blue polo shirt with a pocket. His watch was removed. Personality Jelo cares to help his friends through rooms. He is intelligent, usually easy going, witty, courageous and calm. He never gives up when doing a hard task, and likes to help other people around him. Jelo is friendly to people. He is supportive of others, is organized, and likes studying. He also likes hanging out with friends, and also likes playing games. He also likes watching videos, and listening to music, usually those from the 70s-90s. Jelo can sometimes be a bit scatterbrained and clueless, however. Like all characters, Jelo also knows how to break the 4th wall. Abilities Despite being an ordinary human, Gerald makes up for it in his leadership skills and his swordfighting skills. Gerald's weapon of choice is his trusty sword. Having learned fencing and swordfighting at the age of 20, Gerald could be considered good at it by now. Items Jelo owns many items since he has appeared. Currently owns: Jelo still owns these items. He puts them in his backpack. * A Samsung Galaxy Tab A 8.0 with S Pen (still with him) ** He also has a Bluetooth speaker, which he used to play the Bad Piggies song in The Lair of the Dark Star. * A Swiss Army knife (keeps in his backpack, used to keep in his shirt pocket and pants pocket) * Sword and shield (kept in a seperate place) * Contact lenses (wears in some special episodes, when not wearing eyeglasses or when wearing other headgear, like shutter shades) * Driver's license, construction license, and a lot of other licenses (not in his backpack) * Pair of scissors * Blueprints * Taser * Blaster gun * Wrench, hammer, nails, nuts and bolts, other construction tools * Food (he keeps it in a fridge compartment) * Pokeballs of different types * A desktop running Windows 10 (Fall Creators Update; not in his backpack) * A Sloshing Machine, Splat Bombs and a Heavy Splatling (given to Jenny) Jelo also owns a desktop computer, on which he sometimes makes comics on, and play music on. He also has a graphics tablet. Lost/Destroyed Jelo loses these in previous rooms. * A propeller jetpack (Blew up at the shadow clones in the season 1 finale) * Retcon remote (Ironically retconned) * The Compact Lighthouse and Storage System (Exploded in the Trials of Gnomus Room, second one lost in the black hole during the SMG room finale) * Potion which makes zombies rise from the dead (Lost in the black hole during the SMG room finale) * Bag of chips (Lost in the black hole during the SMG room finale) Relationships *'Rosewell Starrison:' Rosewell has been Jelo's closest friend since kindergarten, and they have been best friends ever since. They studied in the same high school and college. Rosewell is always loyal to Jelo, and he is glad that she's his wingman. *'Gerry Weslerman:' Gerry is one of Jelo's best friends. He would never let him down, and he always hangs out with him. *'Peter Hugh Johnson:' Peter is one of Jelo's best friends. He likes joking along with him, and always hangs out with him. *'Clover:' Clover used to be Jelo's crush, which is the first reason Jelo wanted to protect her. However one time Jelo said that they can be friends instead. *'Star Butterfly:' Jelo is in good terms and is friends with Star. *'Milo Murphy:' Jelo is friends with Milo. Jelo is trying to survive the disasters caused by Murphy's Law, and has always managed to do so successfully everytime. *'Everyone else:' Jelo is friendly to the whole gang, mean to bad guys, and neutral to strangers. Gallery Jelofull.png|Jelo's second look, when he gets turned into a Flipverse character. Jelo-LR.png|Jelo's third look. His appearance is a bit refined, and he also becomes fully human again. LRJelo.png|Jelo's fourth look. His glasses are removed and his jacket is brought back. Jelo-Season2.png|Jelo's look from "The Room of Super Smash Bros." to "Puzzle Universe". Jelo-Outfit1.png|Jelo's fifth look. This was made for "The Shenanigang". File:Gerald-2017_(beta).png|Jelo's newest appearance. Trivia * In the Season 1 finale, Jelo is unaffected, because he has no powers. * Jelo in real life is different than the one in the RP, only similar in (nick)name. * In "Ink or Sink at the Art Museum", Jelo and Buttercup are revealed to own a Sloshing Machine. * JeloJellyJam now denies Jelo is based off him. JeloJellyJam tweaked the character's personality to make him less of a self-insert and more of an entirely new character. Character Info * Rosewell is Jelo's first friend. ** Rosewell also actually gave Jelo his nickname. * Jelo was a bit surprised when he found out Mario and Luigi were in the Rooms. * Jelo wears glasses because he has astigmatism. ** When not wearing glasses, he wears contact lenses. * In "Slumberparty Surprise", Jelo is revealed to own a Nintendo Switch. ** Even though Slumberparty Surprise might no longer be canon, Jelo still owns a Nintendo Switch. * Jelo plays in a band called "The Locked Room Jammers". Tara is on bass, Rosewell is on piano (and bass if Tara is absent), Gerry is on drums, Peter is rhythm guitar and Jelo is lead singer and lead guitar. * Gerald is able to curl/roll his tongue. * He is faster than half of the gang, but is slower than Candace and obviously, Sonic. * He knows every person in Echo Creek and Hallsworthy. Nobody knows why. ** Now, (mostly) everyone knows him, thanks to him taking the Locked Room Challenge many times in a row over the course of 2 month. * His nickname, Jelo, used to be spelled as "Gelo". * He can make a great voice impression of Lisa Loud. ** JeloJellyJam got the inspiration to add this trait when he had a cold. See also * Gerry Weslerman * Rosewell Starrison * Peter Hugh Johnson References Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Debuted in Season 1a Category:Leaders Category:Intelligent Category:Original characters Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam Category:Weapon users Category:Young adults